Loin des yeux et ancré dans mon âme
by Mariion
Summary: Après le départ de Fersen, la Reine songe à lui.


Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la surprends, debout devant la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon. Les feuilles, tombées des arbres, tourbillonnent dehors. Le vent souffle une jolie mélodie dans les branches des arbres du parc de Versailles. Le ciel est rouge. C'est le coucher de soleil. Une autre journée s'achève… Triste… Vide… Un bel oiseau blanc passe devant la fenêtre. Durant un quart de seconde, elle a les yeux émerveillés d'une petite fille. L'automne approche. Le jour se couche de plus en plus tôt. Dehors, l'air semble pesant, lourd, chaud… Sa main tremblante vient se plaquer sur la vitre froide. Moi, servante du château, l'observe par derrière. Elle me fait de la peine. Elle qui était si joyeuse se retrouve comme veuve avant l'heure. Toute joie, toute allégresse, tout ce qui la rendait belle, fraîche… En un mot : vivante, s'est envolés de son corps et de son cœur. Avant, elle était spontanée. Elle ne faisait jamais la même chose deux jours d'affilée. Maintenant, ses journées sont toutes les mêmes. Le matin, elle se lève à sept heures trente. Elle se prête et se rend à la messe, en compagnie de son mari et de la Cour. Puis, elle va déjeuner… Enfin, elle est censée aller déjeuner… Mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne touche à rien… Cela saute aux yeux : elle dépérit de jour en jour. Après, elle vient se poster là, à la fenêtre de son petit salon. Debout, droite, fixant droit devant elle, ne lâchant pas le paysage des yeux une seule seconde. Devant elle, l'allée qui conduisait à l'allée principale du château. Ses yeux bleus se voilaient de tristesse lorsqu'une personne s'approchait. Son sourire n'éclairait plus son visage, toujours enfantin, pourtant fait pour les problèmes, les joies et les peines d'enfants. On dirait qu'elle porte le poids du monde sur ses petites épaules. Elle reste ainsi et là, telle une statue de sel que la vie a abandonnée jusqu'à midi. A cette heure-là, bien obligée, elle descend pour déjeuner. Là également, elle n'avalera rien. Dès que cette corvée est finie, oubliant l'étiquette et ses devoirs, elle retourne à ses appartements, devant sa fenêtre. N'osant la déranger, la ramener à la réalité, je sors, sans un bruit. Rien ne vient perturber ce paysage typiquement automnal. Des feuilles oranges, marrons, vertes, jaunes tourbillonnent dehors. Comme chaque année. Les feuilles encore sur les arbres tremblaient doucement sous le vent léger. Comme chaque année. Le soleil disparaît lentement au loin, dans le ciel orangé. Comme chaque jours. Ce paysage, pourtant magnifique, me rend triste. L'atmosphère est lourde. Si lourde qu'elle me donne l'impression qu'un malheur va arriver. A présent, chaque secondes de chaque jours de ma vie, mon cœur bat la chamade… En attente d'un coup qui le fera revivre ou qui l'enfoncera dans la mort… Instinctivement, ma main vient se coller sur la vitre glacée. Mon front vient s'y coller aussi. Je me sens seule, si seule… Sans vie, sans rien… Je suis vide, je suis morte. En quelques mois, j'ai énormément changée. De papillon autrichien, frais, pur, riant pour un rien, léger, je suis devenue vieille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mille ans derrière moi et le pire, d'en avoir encore mille à vivre… Je me sens comme si j'avais fait le tour de ma vie… Depuis qu'il est parti. Ma joie de vivre s'est envolée avec lui. Pourquoi rire, sourire, faire comme si on était heureuse si, au fond de notre âme, notre seule envie est de mourir… Il n'est pas là… Peut être qu'il ne reviendra plus… Avant qu'il parte, lui ai-je seulement dit que je l'aimais ? S'il venait à disparaître, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de n'avoir pas su le retenir… Je l'aime comme on aime une fois dans sa vie… J'aime de cet amour qui brûle le cœur, le corps, les ailes… Qui nous embrase de l'intérieur… Lui qui est si loin, je l'aime tant que j'ai l'impression qu'il est en moi, dans mon cœur. Ma gorge est nouée. Les larmes arrivent. Je ne fais rien pour les retenir. Une Reine ne doit pas pleurer ? Tant pis ! Je ne suis plus une Reine, seulement une femme. Une femme qui souffre de l'amour. De l'amour vrai. Les feuilles tremblent, tourbillonnent, moi je pleure. Longtemps. 


End file.
